Towards You
by all about the wordplay
Summary: When workaholic Syaoran has to take care of a child, he can't handle it. So he drags his sweet assistant, Sakura, to help out. They have to work it out together... as a family.
1. Disconnecting

Towards You

**Towards You**

**Summary: **When workaholic Syaoran has to take care of a child, he can't handle it. So he drags his sweet assistant, Sakura, to help him out. They have to work together... as a family.

**Chapter 1**

**Disconnecting**

A honey-haired woman sighed as she stood up, getting the stacks of folders off her desk. She tucked in loose strands of her hair as she advanced to two big oak doors.

She knocked.

No answer.

Behind those doors was the President of one of the biggest companies worldwide. And she was his personal assistant.

The moment she opened those two doors, she rolled her emerald eyes.

The president had his head on the desk. All you could see was his messy chestnut hair.

He was _clearly _sleeping on the job.

She went in front of her table and purposely dropped the folders right in front of his face.

**Thud. **

The man shot up from his desk, revealing handsome features. His amber eyes were obviously showing lack of sleep. His body was lean and muscular. His skin was tanned.

His personal assistant raised an eyebrow. It seemed that her boss didnt notice she was _right_ in front of him.

She had no choice.

"Xiao Lang, what are you doing, sleeping on the job? Do you know how much money you waste? Time is money and _you _are wasting your time, arent you?" She said, imitating the voice of his mother, Yelan Li.

The man's eyes widened and said, "Mother! I- I-" Then he saw things clearly.

Mocha colored hair. Pale skin. Beautiful green eyes. Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura smirked and said, "Good morning, Li-sama. Sleeping on the job, now are we, hmmm? Not even trying to get _that _done, Li-sama?" She said, pointing to mountains of paperwork.

He growled. "Shut up, Kinomoto. It's your fault in the first place."

"Oh, please, Syaoran Li. You know that you fell asleep on your own will. I'm just here to _assist."_

"You forgot to pass by my house. Again. To give Wei my coffee." Syaoran replied, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura gasped and covered her mouth with her mouth. She turned red.

"Oh my God. I'm really sorry, Li-sama. I'll get you one now. Starbucks?"

He smirked.

"Go, Kinomoto. Get my coffee. And don't worry, I'll finish these." He said, waving the folders, causing all the paper in it to fall down.

Sakura giggled. "Of course, Li-sama."

Syaoran glared at her. "I should fire you. I don't need any assistance. And you're too much trouble."

"Oh really, Li-sama? What's your security number?"

Silence.

"76."

Sakura laughed. "Right. You're missing a few numbers. I'll get your Starbucks now. Finish all of that, okay?" she answered, meaning all of the paper on his office desk.

Syaoran nodded.

"Good boy." Sakura said, before leaving his office.

And it was always like this. Until something happened that caused everything to turn into a flipside.

Hello everybody!

This is all about the wordplay, right here. :D

I'm pretty new in this writing thing, so forgive me if it isnt what it seems.

I accept flames, but please dont be too harsh. ;)

Review PLEASE. :)

It's just on click away...

Thanks for reading!

Stay tuned,

All about the wordplay. :)


	2. Greeting

**Towards You**

**Summary: **When workaholic Syaoran has to take care of a child, he can't handle it. So he drags his sweet assistant, Sakura, to help him out. They have to work together... as a family.

**Chapter 2**

**Greeting**

Sakura was almost done with her night grocery shopping. Every friday was grocery shopping day.

She just needed on last thing. Chocolate syrup.

She got to the lane and started to look for her beloved syrup when someone slammed his/her cart into her foot.

Sakura groaned. Her foot throbbed with pain. She looked at the one who hit her.

Well glory be. It was a woman. A woman who could have that much power.

The young woman gasped. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I was in a hurry and I didnt see you, well your foot, and, can you get up?"

Sakura observed the girl. Black raven hair. And the strangest shade of red in her eyes.

She smiled al little. "I'm fine. And yes, I can get up."

The woman stared into Sakura's green eyes. Her eyes widened.

"Sakura Kinomoto?"

Now it was Sakura's eyes' time to widen.

"Meiling Li."

Both women squealed. The two have been friends for a long time.

Meiling was the first to talk from all the hugging and squeezing.

"Are you still working for my idiot cousin? How's your life here?"

"Yeah. Your cousin is still the same. Life is good." Sakura said, smiling.

"We HAVE to make him change. He's gonna die, working twenty four hours, all around the clock."

Sakura sighed. "I doubt he will. Four years of being assistant, he hasnt changed a bit. Not at all."

"That long, huh? Well, he'll change, don't worry." The ruby-eyed girl said, with humor glinting in her eyes.

"How are you so sure?" The emerald-orbed beauty shot back, with arrogance reflecting in her eyes.

Four years with Syaoran. He didnt change. What made Meiling so sure he would change now?

"I have something up my sleeve. Meiling Li never quits."

"That's obvious." Sakura muttered under her breath, remembering her school days with Meiling.

"Anyway, Sakura, Got to go. Someone's waiting for me inside the car I rented. See you later then." Meiling said, going to the cashier.

"Oh okay. I'm really happy even if it is just a short reunion. Let's talk more when you're not busy. See you soon!"

Meiling got the plastic bag from the cashier and waved a goodbye.

When she got out of the grocery store, she mumbled, "Sooner than you think, Sakura. Sooner than you think."

* * *

Hello again, dear readers and reviewers! :D

All about the wordplay reporting live!

I want to thank all of the people who reviewed.

THANK YOU. Hats off to all of you! :

And to the people who said I got a line from Ironman, Yes, I did.

Hohohohohoho. :

I was inspired when I watched the movie, soo, yeahp. :P

This is a short chapter, sorry.

I promise, I'll do better.

You may now throw garbage at me. Grabs cardboard for a shield

Bye!

P.S. REVIEW. AND. I. MEAN. IT. :D


	3. Worrying

**Towards You**

**Summary: **When workaholic Syaoran has to take care of a child, he can't handle it. So he drags his sweet assistant, Sakura, to help him out. They have to work together...as a family.

**Chapter 3**

**Worrying**

* * *

Syaoran could not concentrate on his work for once. Ho looked at the dark sky. The letter sitting on his home desk was causing all of his problems.

Damn.

How could he work when he could not even pick up a pen?

He groaned and sat on his chair in defeat.

Syaoran picked up the letter and unfolded it and read for the seven hundredth time.

It said:

_Little Xiao Lang!_

_No time no hear from you, cousin. _

_I don't usually write snail mails but knowing you, you would have a thouusand emails and you would just delete mine._

_Bad news, Syaoran. Very bad news. _

_Fuu Rie and Ryuu suffered a car accident. _

_But don't worry, they're alive and in good hands. _

_But what I'm really worried is about is their only son. _

_No one can take care of him. _

_I hope things will turn out alright._

_You have to hope too, okay?_

_I'll see you soon._

_Love, _

_Meiling_

_P.S. You WILL be seeing me soon. _

Syaoran flinched at the news and the name of his cousin. He couldnt help it. He knew that Meiling was telling the truth.

They were going to see each other very soon.

And yet, after all these years he detached from his family, he couldnt stop worrying.

Damn.

--

_Next Day_

Sakura smoothed her black business suit. She entered her boss' office. There he was, working hard as hell.

"Li-sama, these are the files about the project your mother tried to finish." Her clear voice echoing through out the large office.

She walked towards him and handed the folder.

Without even looking from his laptop, he grabbed the folder from his assistant's pale hand and set it down beside him.

Sakura stared hard at Syaoran's amber eyes. Sadness. Worry.

Not any of the emotions she saw in his eyes for the past years.

"Li-sama, are you alright?" She asked him.

Syaoran nodded. "I'm fine."

"Your eyes tell different."

Syaoran stared at Sakura.

"I'm okay.So don't worry." He smiled. A fake one.

Sakura bowed and left his office.

And when she walked outside, what a surprise she got.

There was Meiling waiting in the lobby, with a little boy holding her hand.

"Meiling! What are you doin-" Sakura was about to ask when Meiling cut her off.

"Syaoran and I need to talk. Pronto."

Sakura decided to ignore the order of Meiling and said, "Who is the little wonder? Is he yours?"

Meiling laughed. "No! Of course not. This is Keiji." Then suddenly her tone was serious, "His parents suffered a twist of fate. An accident."

Sakura tried to keep her emotions in control. "who are his parents?" she asked softly.

"Fuu Rie and Ryuu."

Sakura gasped. Syaoran's sister. She looked at the boy. She thought he would cry, but he didnt.

He had the same messy chestnut hair as Syaoran, but his eyes were of gray. Beautiful gray. And at the moment, those eyes were full of pain.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said suddenly and like it was out of reflex, she gave a small hug to Keiji.

Keiji smiled. "Thank you, miss. That made me feel better. My parents are at the hospital, so don't worry."

_So dont worry._ The same sentence as Syaoran.

Sakura gave a small smile. "Call me Sakura, Keiji."

"Okay, Auntie Sakura." Keiji said cheerfully.

Sakura gave a little squeal. Meiling grinned. Sakura was perfect for the part.

"Sakura, I need to speak to Syaoran. NOW."

"Oh, of course. Come on." Sakura said ,as she led them to Syaoran's office.

She opened the door and the three entered the room.

Syaoran was still working, not even noticing that they had slipped in his office.

Meiling rolled her eyes. "Syaoran."

He cringed. He knew that voice too well.

"Meiling."

"Look, cousin, I'll make this quick, since you're very busy."

Syaoran nodded. Then he turned his attention to the little boy next to Sakura. Keiji.

Meiling continued, "Syaoran, no one cannot take care of Keiji. Not even me."

"Go on."

"So, Auntie Yelan and the rest of the Li family decide that you have to take care of him for the next eight months."

The whole room froze.

Sakura couldnt believe her ears. _The_ Syaoran Li, take care of a child? He couldnt even take care of himself!

"I can't." Syaoran replied, his voice cold.

"Yes you can. I know you can. Please, Syaoran." Meiling answered back, her voice desperate.

Sakura looked at Keiji. It was obvious that he was hurt.

"Sakura can help you. She's your personal assistant, right? She'll assist you on this thing." Meiling said.

Syaoran rustily turned his head to Sakura. She turned into an unhealthy white.

"No."

Keiji flinched.

"Please."

"No."

Flinch.

"Yes."

"No-" Syaoran was about to say no when Sakura cut him off.

"If you won't take care of Keiji, Li-sama, I will." She said in a dangerous tone.

"That's crazy. He's my nephew so I will take care of him."

Meiling smiled. Syaoran grimaced at what he jus said. Sakura was impressed. Keiji ran to hi uncle and sat on his lap.

Syaoran gave a small smile. Those very rare smiles.

--

Sakura looked at her alarm clock. 12:34 pm. She was finishing the share of work Syaoran gave her.

She couldnt help but smile when she remembered Keiji running to Syaoran and sitting on his lap. It was like a son to his father.

A father to his son.

Sakura sighed heavily and was about to change to he pajamas when her cellphone rang.

She looked at it. Syaoran's number. What the hell did he want in this blasted hour?

"Li-sama?"

"Kinomoto, it's Keiji. He won't stop crying."

"God, Li-sama, even that you can't do?"

"Just get here, I need you."

_I need you. _It rang through her ears.

"Yes, Li-sama. I'm coming." And then she hanged up.

This was going to be a long night.

--

Sakura got off the bus and walked towards the two-story glass and steel building. Syaoran's home. Not very homey.

She got a card out of her pocket and swiped it into a machine near the main door.

The door opened and she immediately jogged on the glass stairs to Syaoran's room, following the cries of a young boy and the silent screams of a young man.

Keiji was beside Syaoran on his bed. Both of their faces were a little red and white at the same time.

Sakura went near Keiji, not even knowing Syaoran was right there.

"Shhhh. Keiji, what's wrong?" She said softly, stroking the boy's hair.

No answer. Boys. They never tell you anything.

"It's okay. Everything's okay. I'm here now, shhh." She whispered. taking Keiji into her arms.

Sakura rocked him slowly and sang an old tune her best friend, Tomoyo taught her.

Syaoran just stared as his assistant quieted his nephew down.

And soon, Keiji was just hiccuping in his sleep. A smile formed on Sakura's lips.

"How do you do that? Don't tell me you have a child hiding in your apartment." Syaoran spoke up.

Sakura laughed quietly. "No! My mother used to bring me to the orphanage. I used to put the little ones there to sleep."

"Amazing." Syaoran murmured. Never had he been so intimidated. Here he was, one of the richest men in the world, and yet he didnt do no such thing like taking care of a soul, and here was Sakura, eager to help anyone.

Syaoran _was_ amazed.

Sakura tucked Keiji into Syaoran's bed and kissed his forhead and made her retreat from there.

"Good night, Li-sama."

Syaoran smiled and looked at her emerald eyes.

_Amazing. _

Hello again, readers and reviewers!

I'm sorry about the short chapters, so please don't kill me.

I made this a bit longer, so that you guys will be happy. :)

So, smile, okay? ;D

Again, I would like to thank the reviewers,

Mouthfuls of sugar and nice to all of you! WOOT!

I'll see all of you soon,

All about the wordplay.:D

REVIEWS PLEASE. :)


	4. Visiting

**Towards You**

**Summary:** When workaholic Syaoran has to take care of a child, he can't handle it. So he drags his sweet assistant, Sakura to help him out. They have to work together, as a family.

**Chapter 4**

**Visiting**

Sakura brought two cardboard boxes to Syaoran's house. She got the card, swiped it, and got inside.

A personal assistant has to have everything her boss has, right?

"Keiji, Li-sama?" She asked, her voice wavering through all the glass.

"Auntie Sakura!" Keiji shouted from the stairs and ran down to greet her.

He hugged her and continued, "Uncle Syaoran is working already. I told him to stop but he told me to play and stuff."

Sakura sighed. Changing him would be hard.

She held Keiji's hand and said, "Let's go see your uncle." And then they started walking up the stairs and to the west wing where his home office was.

"What's that?" Keiji asked, pointing to the cardboard boxes.

"Breakfast. Syaoran Li never _ever_ prepares breakfast. But now he has a kid, we'll have to change that, hmm?"

Keiji nodded.

When they reached the office, Syaoran looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"Today's a sunday, your day off." He said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, yeah, but I was _assisgned _to assist _you _in taking care of Keiji. And that means no more day offs."

Syaoran rubbed his forhead.

"Auntie Sakura, let's eat breakfast!" Keiji said suddenly, breaking the tension in the room.

Sakura gave a smile. "Okay. Li-sama, are you coming? I made breakfast for you too." She said, raising the two cardboard boxes.

Syaoran scowled. "Will you stop calling me that! If you're going to stay with me for the next eight months, call me Syaoran."

Sakura turned a light pink. "B-b-but you're m-my boss."

"If I have to fire you to call me Syaoran, so be it." He shot back.

Sakura glared at him. "Fine, _Syaoran._" The unfamiliar sound rolled in her tongue.

He grinned. "Do I get to call you Sakura?"

Sakura gave a little nod.

He stood up and walked towards them and asked, "So, _Sakura, _what's for breakfast?"

She smiled. "Your favorite. Banana Pancakes with chocolate syrup."

--

"Oh no you don't. You're not working for the rest of the day anymore." Sakura said, grabbing the collar of her boss.

Syaoran growled. "Let me go. I have paperwork to finish."

"No. We're going out. All of us." She said, in a I'm-in-charge voice.

"YAY!" Keiji exploded, throwing the remnants of his breakfast.

Syaoran sighed. He knew he had to surrender to this cruel woman who was holding, by the way, very strongly, his _very _expensive shirt.

"Fine. We'll all go out. But the question is, where, Sakura?"

"I already have an idea. We're going to the flower market."

Keiji and Syaoran dropped their jaws.

"I don't want to go and look for sissy flowers." Keiji huffed, puffing his cheeks up.

"Yeah, sissy flowers." Syaoran grumbled.

Sakura gave a little smirk. "We're going and that's that."

--

Sakura couldnt help but squeal at all the flowers at sight. They were so colorful and beautiful and soo...expensive.

She exhaled heavily. "Okay, troopers. We're going to get three bouqets and then we're out of here, got it?"

Keiji nodded, saluting his general.

Syaoran muttered something like "crazy" and "assistant."

Sakura glared bullets at him. "What was that, soldier?"

"Nothing."

She shrugged and changed her mood to her normal squealing self.

"We'll get to pick one bouquet each, okay?" She said, pointing to the flower stand.

"And who are we going to give it to, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"You'll see."

Then she and Keiji ran to look at all of the flowers.

And soon, with much picking then saying 'no', Sakura had picked lilacs and lavender tulips.

Keiji had picked simple daisies with orange flowers surrounding them.

Sakura looked up to Syaoran and said, "It's your turn to pick the flowers. It can be simple, extravag-"

"I'll get the Cherry Blossom flowers, please." He said to the clerk with a warm smile that made the clerk smile.

Sakura turned a deep shade of red.

--

"Auntie Sakura, where are you taking us?" Keiji asked, looking out the bus window.

Syaoran couldnt help but nod. "You'd better not kidnap us, or you're fired."

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry, we're almost there. We'll have snacks there."

And true enough, the bus stopped andd it's door made a _shhhh _sound.

The little family got out and Syaoran immediately recognized the place. It was the small town he studied in when he was a child.

Ahh, the childhood memories were flooding now.

They had just walked a small distance when they finally stopped to see their unknown destination. It was a pale yellow building, a house, with luch green trees surrounding it. The grass was cut, everything was in order.

"Do you live here, Sakura? I never knew you were so far away from work..." Syaoran said softly behind her back.

It brought shocks of electricity to her back as the wind blew around them.

"Auntie Sakura, this is really nice. It's a small town, so it's far away from the city. I like it better here." Keiji said, giving a warm smile.

Sakura closed her eyes and felt the wind blowing her face. Home.

She didnt say anything. Instead, she brought out a little rusted key from her little bag and unlocked the main door.

Sakura smiled. This is what her heart had always longed for. This place was the foundation of her childhood, adolescence, and now, her adulthood. It was heaven.

Syaoran tapped her nose in front of her. Sakura immediately turned around, remembering that she had brought visitors.

"Sakura, are you gonna answer my question or not?" Syaoran said, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah." She flustered, turning a little red. "This used to be my old home. My family and I had such good times here, I guess I just got lost with the flow of memories."

Keiji ran up the stairs and explored every little bit of the house. When he finally went down, he asked, "Auntie Sakura, you must go here often. Everything is so clean and stuff."

Sakura nodded. "Every Sunday, Keiji. I'm here, just cleaning. Now come on, I'll make tea."

"What happened to your family?" Syaoran whispered.

Sakura froze, feeling the tension from her legs reach to her mind. "A-a-hh, I-I, well,-" she stuttered, keeping her head low.

Syaoran has never seen a woman so in pain. He smiled softly and went near her face and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"You don't have to tell us, Sakura."

She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of Syaoran's big hands to her cheek.

"I'm hungry." Keiji blurted out, rubbing his stomach.

That's what made the two snap into reality. Syaoran got his hand back and Sakura headed to the kitchen as if nothing happened.

--

"Keiji, can you please dry these plates? Syaoran and I are washing the plates already." Sakura called out to the little boy who was reading a book her found in Sakura's room.

Keiji nodded and got a towel from the kitchen counter and started wiping the plates dry. Syaoran ruffled his hair.

"Syaoran, you do NOT put the glass cleaner near the leftover food." Sakura scolded, taking out the cleaner.

Syaoran shrugged and said, "Hey, don't blame me. I have hired help who do all these." He pointed to the plates he was cleaning.

"Well, _learn_ to be the hired help."

"Auntie Sakura, are we going home already after this?" Keiji asked, getting a wet glass.

Sakura put her finger on her chin. "Well, we have one last place to go to. But if you guys are tired, we could just go home."

Syaoran and Keiji shook their heads and said at the same time, "We're not tired."

Sakura laughed a melodious laugh. "Okay. After we clean all the mess, let's get going."

When Sakura was busy helping Keiji with the wet things, Syaoran got a cherry blossom from his bouquet and left it on the dining table.

What could he say, his heart was growing faster and faster for her.

--

Syaoran knew where Sakura was taking them. He recognized the places they were going. The cemetery. His grandmother was buried there. But it was a long long time he visited her.

When the bus halted, Keiji looked around. A cemetery. This was probably where Sakura's family was buried, remembering how she reacted to his uncle's question.

Keiji got hold of Sakura's right hand and got Syaoran's left as they walked to the cemetery.

Sakura made a notion to stop. Syaoran expected the gravestone to have a 'Kinomoto' on it, but was he wrong.

"_Kohoko Li._" He read and soon, he gaped. What the hell was Sakura thinking?!

She smiled. "I visit your grandmother a lot. I clean her gravestone and put fresh flowers sometimes."

Keiji immediately put his daisies on the gravestone and prayed for his great-grandmother.

He went closer to Sakura and whispered, "WHY?"  
Sakura turned her head to see his amber eyes. "Because this is what family is about. No man gets left behind."

After the family did their turn of praying, Sakura hesitated. Syaoran held her small hand and smiled. "No man gets left behind."

And soon, they reached three gravestones.

Keiji read the names silently. "_Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Fujitaka Kinomoto. Touya Kinomoto."_

Syaoran set his cherry blossom bouquet on the gravestone of Sakura's mother.

Sakura seperated the lilacs and the tulips for her father and brother. Oh, family.

"What happened, auntie Sakura?" Keiji asked, hugging her hips.

She cleared her throat. Strong, need to be strong, for the sake of others. "Car crash."

After prayers, the little family left the cemetery and headed home.

--

Sakura decided to check her old house before going to her apartment. When she reached the dining table and saw a little cherry blossom sitting there.

She smiled. Syaoran.

He _was _changing. And she liked it that way.

--

Heya, readers, reviewers and everybody else!

WOOHOO! I've been updating like crazy! :D

Hope you liked this chappie. I put a little SakuraSyaoran moment there. ;)

Thanks again to all the reviewers,

Pots and pots of Irish gold to all of you!

Remember to keep those REVIEWS coming, okie?

See all of you, my dear friends!

All about the wordplay.

P.S. REMEMBER. :)


	5. Remembering

**Towards You**

**Summary: **When workaholic Syaoran has to take care of a child, he can't handle it. So he drags his sweet assistant, Sakura, to help him out. They have to work together, as a family.

**Chapter 5**

**Remembering**

Sakura smiled as she peeked through Syaoran's office doors. Syaoran and Keiji were working together to finish Syaoran's work. Both of their chestnut colored heads were buried in piles of paper.

"Ehem." Sakura said, inerrupting their work, both of them looked up. One with the fierce amber eyes and the other one with strong gray eyes. God, like father like son.

"How's work?" She asked nearing the two boys. She set down a cup of coffee for Syaoran and a cup of hot chocolate for Keiji.

"Fine." They said at the same time and sipped their drinks _at the same time_.

--

Syaoran tried to hide his excitement the next day. But Sakura noticed it. And so did Keiji.

"Uncle Syaoran-" Keiji was about to ask when Sakura cut him off.

"Syaoran-" Sakura said, but she stopped when she heard Keiji speak.

"Go first, Keiji."

"No, Auntie Sakura, you go first." But they seemed to misunderstand each other.

"Are you okay-" Sakura started, then.

"Uncle Syaoran, is there-" Keiji said, and then looked at Sakura.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. Like mother, like child, err, son. "If you two were going to ask me what I'm so excited about, I decided to take a short break from work. And both of you are coming. We're going to the beach." Then he made his way to the coffee machine.

"Wait!" Sakura and Keiji said _at the same time._

_--_

**Flashback**

_"I can't find Kero anywhere! And Touya, he IS not in the toilet. I checked the bathroom already." The little girl shouted to her big brother._

_"Ah, but have you checked the sink?" Her brother replied, setting the table for lunch._

_Sakura seemed thoughtful. "Why would a dog hide there? I'll go check anyway." Then she ran to the kitchen._

_"HE"S NOT HERE!" She screamed. They've been looking for Kero for three hours and she was getting frustrated._

_"I'm going to look for him in the streets!" Sakura said, heading for the door and grabbing her rollerskates. She strapped them on._

_"Sakura, no. You can't-" Touya said, but his sister was already outside._

_"There's a storm coming! At least bring an umbrella!" Touya continued, but she was just a little speck swerving in the roads. Then it started to rain. Hard._

_He narrowed his eyes and started to change for a storm._

_Sakura screamed through the already ear-piercing thunder and rain, "KERO! KERO!" She couldnt help but wimper. She wiped the angry tears from her eyes and hugged herself for warmth._

_She tried as she sped through all the streets and shouted her dog's name. No use at all. Sakura gritted her teeth and continued to look for him._

_"Hey! Little girl!" Sakura heard a little voice and decided to go after the voice. When she found the voice, there was a little boy that was sitting on one of the swings in Penguin park. He had brown hair and amber eyes. Sakura rollerbladed to the next swing to him and sat down, exhausted._

_"I think this is yours. Kero right?" He said, shaking his head a bit to dry his hair. But with so much rain, it was absolutely no use._

_She looked at the shaking thing in his arms. Kero._

_Sakura's whole life brightened. "Thank you so much! I was looking for him for a million years now!"_

_"Then you'd be old now." The boy pointed out. But Sakura ignored it._

_"Were you looking for him too?"_

_The boy nodded._

_Sakura felt tears coming. "You came out of the rain just to look for a dog? My dog? You don't even know me!" _

_He smiled. "My grandmother taught me to help people. She died two years ago." _

_"Ohh. I don't see you here in the neighborhood. Where do you live?"_

_"I just moved in two days ago with my cousin from Hong Kong. You can come over, if you want."_

_"REALLY? I would love too but my brother will be looking for me. He's so overprotective." _

_"Oh. Okay. Then come over tomorrow. We live in the really big, white house." The boy said, widening his arms to tell her how big._

_Sakura nodded. "So we're friends right?"_

_"Only if you want to be."_

_Sakura turned red. The two children didnt seem to mind the heavy downpours of rain. "Of course I want to be friends! I need to know your name first."_

_"Li Syaoran."_

_"Mine's Sakura Kinomoto."_

_"Okay, Sakura."_

_I'll see you soon, Li-kun." Sakura said, getting Kero out of Syaoran's arms._

_"Just Syaoran, Sakura. It's Syaoran."_

**End of flashback**

Sakura sighed. She had locked those precious memories years ago. She had tried so hard to forget them but her mind never wanted to. After Syaoran left for college, after her family died, Sakura decided to lock it up. All of it, her emotions towards him, her memories and moments with Syaoran, everything.

--

**Flashback**

_"Syaoran! Syaoran!" A young girl, probably fourteen, called, waving her pale arms rapidly. A young boy, about two years older turned towards the voice and grinned._

_"What is it, Sakura?" He replied, walking away from her. Both of them knew the drill. Walk away. Run. Home._

_"Hey, wait for me, you chestnut!" She called back, running to his side. _

_"What did you call me, Sakura?" He shot out, raising his eyebrows._

_"Are you deaf, CHESTNUT?" Sakura replied, emphasizing on her nickname to her neighbor._

_"Oh, Emerald, I love it when we call each other our petnames." Syaoran teased, slinging his bag from school over his shoulder._

_"WHAT?! WHAT PETNAMES?" She exploded as they walked home from school._

_"Hmmm, Hardhead, Chipmunk, Little Touya, Chestnut, Spoiled boy." He said, counting with his fingers._

_"THOSE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE INSULTS!" She screamed right in his ear. _

_"Geez, Sakura, that's what you get with staying with Daidouji too long." He muttered, holding his ear._

_Sakura ignored him. Syaoran grinned. "At least my petnames are nice, unlike yours." _

_"THEY ARE NOT PETNAMES!" _

_"Okay, okay. It was a joke. God, Sakura."_

_"Shut up, playboy."_

_"See? There you go again. And I am not a playboy."_

_"Whatever, playboy."_

_"You're going to regret that, pale girl."_

_Sakura hit him with her bag. "I am not pale!"_

_Syaoran laughed. "Rright. If you're not pale, then I'm not handsome."_

_"Ugh. Your vanity is getting out of hand."_

_"The girls seem to like it." _

_Silence._

_"Jerk." Sakura muttered, and ran off angry at him. She didnt even know why. _

_"Hey, Sakura, IT WAS A JOKE! Come on!" He shouted, running after his best friend. _

_Sakura was a fast runner, but Syaoran was even faster. And soon, he caught up with her and grabbed her arm to make Sakura stop._

_"Let go, you Stupid wolf."_

_"I was only kidding. Let's go home, okay?" Syaoran replied softly._

_"You're still a jerk."_

_"As long as I'm your jerk." _

_Sakura blushed. "Carry me home, Little Wolf?"_

_Syaoran smirked. "Fine, Cherry Blossom."_

_She jumped on Syaoran's back and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his body and sighed. _

_Syaoran smiled when he felt Sakura snuggle near his neck. As long as she was with him, everything was perfect._

**End of Flashback**

Syaoran smiled sadly. He didnt understand what had happened to the Sakura before and the Sakura now. After he graduated college, he came home and expected her to be the same. But now, she wore a mask to hide it all and Syaoran couldnt see through it. After he came home, Sakura seemed to forget him and all they did together. She didnt even tell him her family died.

Life wasnt fair _at all._

_--_

My fellow friends, readers, reviewers, WELCOME! I've really quickened the pace of my updating since school is coming up. So you'll see me only once in two weeks. :(

It sucks, but priorities first, okay? :)

I would like to thank each and everyone of you who put my story on alert and on your favorite list. You touched my heart. Really and Truly.

Thanks for reviewing as well! Baskets and baskets of cute furry bunnies to all of you! :D

I hope you like this chapter, cause I loved writing it, especially the flashbacks. ;) I bet you werent expecting that they knew each other before, huh?

And their vacation to the beach will be posted shortly. :) Don't worry about Tomoyo and Eriol, theyre in the beach chapter too.

Hohohohohoho. ;D

I'll see you soon,

All about the wordplay. XD


End file.
